


The Two of Us Against the World

by WhiteClifford



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of fluff, mention of Niam and Zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteClifford/pseuds/WhiteClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt (posted to thelarryprompter):<br/>"Prompter: soufflesandmilk<br/>Rating Limit: Writer can choose<br/>Side Pairings/Ships (if any): I’d prefer strictly Larry, but if you must, Niam is the way to go. <br/>Prompt: Harry and Louis lie together in bed, thinking about their future.<br/>Likes: FLUFF. Lots of fluff. <3"</p>
<p>Hope the prompter likes it, if they see it…</p>
<p>In other words, here's some sleepy sentimental Larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two of Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> Was not beta'd, oops. 
> 
> Wrote this in under 12 hours, sleep deprived, dehydrated, and hungry.
> 
> My friends say they like it, so either it's good or it's awful enough that they refuse to tell me.

Harry's eyes fluttered open to sunlight, fluffy blankets, and blue eyes. 

His lips involuntarily curled into a smile, and he leaned forward to press his lips against Louis's. They both smiled through the kiss. After a few years of this, Harry was still amazed by how Louis could send butterflies through his stomach with only a touch. 

"Welcome to the world of the living, love," Louis murmured, his lips an inch from Harry's ear.

Harry shivered, cheeks reddening, and Louis laughed at him. 

Harry slapped his shoulder, and turned over to face away from him in a fake pout. 

"Nooo," Louis groaned, pulling Harry back into his chest, and pressing kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. 

"All forgiven!" Harry exclaimed, turning back over to press a brief kiss to Louis's nose. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he murmured after a minute. 

"I like watching you sleep," he answered, blue eyes serious. "Your forehead furrows right here," he tapped a finger to the spot between Harry's eyebrows, "when you have nightmares. And you always snuggle into me, like I'm comforting to you."

Harry smiled. "They say 'in life and in death' but never 'in dreams and in awakeness.' So what were you thinking about?"

"Who said I was thinking about anything?" Louis squealed indignantly.

Harry's smile was fond. "You're always thinking about something when you're awake this early."

Louis grumbled something unintelligible, and Harry's smile widened. "I was thinking about our future," Louis finally said after a minute of silence. He turned to face the ceiling, avoiding Harry's eyes. 

"I don't think I can imagine life without you by now," Harry said quietly after a few beats of silence. "I don't think you can either."

Louis exhaled a shaky sigh, nodding. "I've been planning for years, Harry. Our wedding, our children, and our pets. A proper home for them to grow up in."

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is that why you closed your laptop suddenly whenever I walked into a room, for like a year?"

Louis blushed. "Maybe. But you can't tell me that you wouldn't love a little girl, with your dark chocolate curls and my blue eyes. Your dimples and my smile. A little boy with green eyes, messy fringe, and entirely too long limbs."

Harry's sparkling green eyes softened. "Our children would bring the world to their knees. Your beauty with just a touch of me to make them cute and awkward."

Louis laughed, eyes and nose crinkling as he pictured his children tripping over their own feet. "I hadn't been thinking about it like that, love. If it makes you feel better, I'm sure at least one of them will inherit my ability to walk straight."

"So we're having more than one?" Harry asked hopefully.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Of course. I want a big family, Styles. I want an entire football team. And a childhood isn't a childhood without a few pets. No turtles, mind you, I'm still getting over Liam's childhood stories."

"Mmh, I wish I could flip you over and start now," Harry murmured in a low voice. 

"If only mpreg was an actual thing," Louis sighed. 

"Have you been reading fanfiction?" Harry asked incredulously. 

"No," Louis answered too fast. 

Harry laughed. "It's okay, they have lots of good ideas," he averted his eyes self consciously. "That's kind of where I got the ideas for our anniversary."

Louis laughed lightly and a bit breathlessly, remembering the night of crazy sex. 

Harry somehow still had the ability to think straight, and so he changed the subject before the conversation was lost, "Where do you think we would have the wedding?" his voice was quiet and tentative. 

"Whoa, Styles, I want a ring before this conversation," Louis joked. 

"Heey! I have every intention to make an honest man out of you. I just want us to be able to settle down."

Louis's smile turned into a bit of a thoughtful-fond mix. "I know Liam and Niall will want to soon. Zayn seems awfully serious about Perrie, too. Maybe we can have our future sooner than we think."

"It's not like we'll need more money," Harry murmured thoughtfully.

"What does one do with their life after being chased by teenage girls as a career for four years?" Louis asked, his eyes twinkling. 

"We could do volunteer work, and bring our children along for some of it. They can learn to give back instead of learning how to use our credit cards," Harry suggested. 

"Yeah, I'd like that. After everything that was done for us…" Louis trailed off. "I'd like to do things for everyone else."

Harry felt his love for Louis as an almost-painful sensation in his chest. It had been his idea, but he knew Louis would take it all the way, and maybe a bit further than that. Louis was the sunshine that fueled him, and no one else would ever be able to affect him the way Louis did. "I love you," Harry murmured softly, his eyes staring into Louis's. 

"I love you too," Louis said, his eyes welling up with tears. He felt a little ridiculous for it, but it didn't really matter to him, because this was Harry, the boy who had taught him how to be kind and loving, and how to deal with those who aren't even close to kind or loving. Most of all, Harry had taught him how to love himself. And Louis would be eternally grateful.

They pressed their lips together, slotting themselves together in a way that made them feel like they belonged together, tan skin against porcelain. 

And they held each other for as long as they could. As long as they were together, they could fight off the world.


End file.
